Wenn Engel weinen
by Nicatlon
Summary: Auch wenn Tränen nicht einprogrammiert sind, können sie fließen


Titel: Wenn Engel weinen...  
Autor: Nicatlon  
Rating: T  
Spoiler: ------  
Pairing: Max' Past, MLF  
Kategorie: Story, Angst, Drama  
Disclaimer: Die Dark Angel - Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verfolge keine finanziellen Interessen. Alle anderen Charaktere sind von mir frei erfunden und urheberrechtlich geschützt

Kurzfassung: Auch wenn Tränen nicht einprogrammiert sind, können sie fließen

Wenn Engel weinen...

Logan tänzelte beschwingt in das Foyer seiner Wohnung und wollte schon rufen "Max, wo stecken Sie denn?", als er überrascht inne hielt. Die junge Frau lag, eingekuschelt wie ein Baby, auf seinem Sofa und schlief tief und fest. Er legte verwirrt die Stirn in Falten und fragte sich, warum Max plötzlich Schlaf benötigte. Dann aber lächelte er kopfschüttelnd. Sollte sie sich ruhig etwas sich aufs Ohr legen; schließlich hatte sie genug durchgemacht. Damit nicht ein Laut an ihre empfindlichen Ohren drang, huschte Logan sachte über den Parkettfußboden. Als er in der Küche angekommen war, ließ ihn ein markdurchdringender Aufschrei erstarren. Er hatte zwar bei weitem nicht so gute Ohren wie sie, aber dieser Laut war kaum zu überhören. Logan machte kehrt und flitzte zurück zu Max. Die lag noch immer auf dem Sofa und schlug heftig den Kopf hin und her. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte, aber es war kein epileptischer Anfall; das erkannte Logan. Max wurde offensichtlich von Alpträumen geschüttelt. Immer wieder schrie sie auf. Logan konnte das nicht mit ansehen. Er rannte auf sie zu und packte sie an Schulter und Bauch. Vorsichtig sagte er:

"Max? Ich bin's, Logan. Wachen Sie auf! Los doch!"

Die junge Frau schlug entsetzt die Lider auf, und Logan sah Schrecken in diesen katzenartigen Augen aufblitzen. Dem Schrecken folgte Hass. Augenscheinlich erkannte Max ihren Freund nicht, denn sie stöhnte auf, packte Logan und schleuderte ihn einige Meter weit fort. Der Mann landete hart auf dem Boden. Nun schrie auch er. Endlich trat ein Hauch von Bewusstsein in Max' Blick, und sie begriff ihren Irrtum. Sie sprang auf und sagte, während sie Logan aufhalf, entschuldigend:

"Meine Güte, Logan, es tut mir so leid! Ich habe Sie mit jemandem verwechselt. Sind Sie verletzt?"

"Ach, was soll's! Ich werd es schon überleben. Um Sie mache ich mir allerdings mehr Sorgen. Wovon haben Sie geträumt?"

Max wandte scheu das Gesicht ab. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden; noch nicht zumindest. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie ihm trauen konnte, wagte sie es nicht, das Geheimnis zu lüften. Langsam trat Max ans Fenster und sah hinaus in die Dunkelheit, die für ihre reflektierende Netzhaut keine war. Sie spürte Logans fragenden Blick im Nacken und antwortete schließlich ausweichend:

"Von der Vergangenheit. Von einem anderen Leben."

Logan hörte das Leid, das aus diesen Worten klang und beschloss, nicht weiter nachzubohren. Er ging zurück in die Küche, wo das Abendessen darauf wartete, zubereitet zu werden.

eine Woche später

"Maxi, wo bist du? Wir wollten doch essen gehen."

Cindy suchte das ganze Appartement ab, bevor sie schließlich ihre Freundin im Badezimmer vorfand. Entsetzt starrte sie auf die junge Frau, die mit geschlossenen Augen in einer gefüllten Badewanne lag. Sie sah aus wie tot. Cindy stürmte auf sie zu und wollte sie gerade aus dem Wasser hochreißen, als sie abrupt stehen blieb. Langsam entspannten sich Cindys Gesichtszüge, denn ihr fiel wieder Max' "Beichte" vor ein paar Tagen ein. Sie musste sich definitiv noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass ihre Kumpanin gewisse... Fähigkeiten besaß. Dennoch wollte sie nicht stundenlang auf Max warten, weshalb sie vorsichtig gegen die Wanne trat. Das Wasser übertrug die Erschütterung. Die junge Frau schreckte hoch. Cindy sah ihre Freundin vorwurfsvoll an. Dann meinte sie tadelnd:

"Also, das ist wirklich nicht nett von dir. Ich steh mir hier die Beine in den Bauch, und du liegst seelenruhig in der Wanne. Komm, wir wollen los!"

"Bleib ruhig, Kleine, ich komm ja schon!", erwiderte Max.

Sie folgte Cindy ins Wohnzimmer und zog sich dann in Windeseile etwas Bequemes an. Max war auf sich selbst wütend. Sie hatte gerade wieder diesen Traum gehabt. Gott sei Dank, hatte Cindy sie geweckt. Wieso nur konnte sie nichts dagegen unternehmen, dass sie diese Bilder heimsuchten? Normalerweise beherrschte Max ihren Geist recht gut. Das hatten sie ihnen in Manticore beigebracht. Nur diesmal schien es, nicht zu funktionieren.

"Vielleicht ist es ein Hilferuf meiner Seele.", überlegte sie krampfhaft, "Vielleicht sollte ich mich endlich jemandem anvertrauen."

"Bist du endlich fertig?" Cindys Stimme riss Max aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie nickte nur und verließ, gefolgt von Cindy, die Wohnung. Dass aber etwas Schreckensstarres in ihren Bewegungen lag, das... ja das bemerkte ihre beste Freundin nicht.

vier Tage später

Max schlich auf leisen Sohlen durch die abgedunkelten Gänge des Einkaufszentrums. Eigentlich hatte sie ja versprochen, nicht mehr auf Diebestour zu gehen, aber diesmal machte sie eine Ausnahme. Logans Geburtstag stand vor der Tür, und sie wollte ihm ein ganz besonderes Geschenk machen. Nicht so etwas Langweiliges, wie eine Krawatte oder Rasierwasser; nein, es sollte etwas Ausgefallenes sein. Ein Geschenk, bei dem er nicht nur aus Höflichkeit lächelnd "Danke" sagen würde. Schließlich blieb Max vor einer Glasvitrine stehen und betrachtete prüfend ihre Wahl. Dann lächelte sie still in sich hinein. Auf eine ähnliche Weise hatte sie Logan kennen gelernt. Sie hatte seine Statue der ägyptischen Göttin Bastet stehlen wollen und war von ihm gestellt worden. Nun wollte sie ihm das Gegenstück zur Katzengöttin zum Geschenk machen. Sie kramte einen Glasschneider hervor und schnitt damit ein kreisförmiges Stück aus der Wand des Schaukastens. Vorsichtig schob sie die Hand durch das Loch und zog das Objekt der Begierde heraus. Eine etwa 30 cm hohe Statue des Schakalgottes Anubis. Der Totenwächter der ägyptischen Mythologie war nicht unbedingt das passendste Geschenk zum Geburtstag, aber Logan würde er trotzdem gefallen. Plötzlich vernahm Max Schritte hinter sich. Das Geräusch war selbst für sie sehr leise, deshalb hatte sie noch genügend Zeit. Aber sie wollte ihr Glück nicht herausfordern, und so machte sie sich rasch auf den Weg. Die Statue wanderte in ihren Rucksack. Max wurde schützend von ihrer Freundin Nacht aufgenommen. Der Wachmann konnte nur noch die zerschnittene Glasscheibe ins Protokoll aufnehmen.

am nächsten Tag

"Happy Birthday! Wie alt werden Sie eigentlich?", trompetete Max, als sie Logans Wohnung betrat. Er blickte verdutzt auf.

"Ach du grüne Neune, das habe ich ja völlig vergessen! Sorry, Max, aber Sie werden sich mit einer Gemüsesuppe begnügen müssen. Ich werde übrigens 26; ziemlich alt, was!?", meinte Logan lächelnd.

Er verschwand eilends in der Küche. Max schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Das mitgebrachte Geschenk platzierte sie neben der Bastetskulptur. Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, es einzuwickeln. Außerdem konnte man in dieser Zeit des Mangels und der Not nirgends Geschenkpapier auftreiben. Nicht einmal dann, wenn man eine hochgezüchtete Kampfmaschine war. Sie musste über diese Assoziation schmunzeln. Max hatte ihr Schicksal nie mit Selbstmitleid, sondern immer mit einer guten Portion Ironie betrachtet. Ihre feine Nase verriet ihr, dass die Suppe fast fertig sein musste.

"Also doch wieder nur Tütensuppe.", dachte sie amüsiert.

Logan balancierte gerade zwei volle Teller ins Wohnzimmer, als ihm die neue Marmorfigur auffiel. Vor Erstaunen hätte er beinahe die Teller fallen lassen, schaffte es aber schließlich doch, sie heil auf dem Couchtisch abzustellen.

"Wow, das ist ja ein richtiges Schmuckstück! Wo haben Sie..."

Er unterbrach sich selbst, als er bemerkte, wie Max' Blick sich senkte.

"Sie haben sie gestohlen.", stellte er nüchtern fest.

Max wusste, wie sehr Logan ihren Hang zum Stehlen hasste. Und sie wollte ihn nicht wütend machen, zumindest nicht heute. Deshalb meinte sie entschuldigend:

"Ja, aber es war eine Ausnahme. Und ich habe es für... Bastet getan. Sie fühlt sich so allein in Ihrer großen Wohnung. Im Ernst, sie hat es mir erzählt."

Beim letzten Satz schwand jedes Fünkchen Reue, und beide brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Logan setzte sich zu ihr, und sie aßen schweigend ihre Teller leer. Der Abend verlief in gemütlichem Einvernehmen. Man plauderte über dieses und jenes, die Zeit verflog unbemerkt im Schutze der Nacht. Als sie bei der dritten Flasche Bourdot angekommen waren, ging ihnen langsam der Gesprächsstoff aus. Logan hatte Max den ganzen Abend über nichts von den beunruhigenden Veränderungen durch sein Immunsystem erzählt. Dabei wollte er es auch vorerst belassen. Doch ihm ging der Gedanke nicht aus dem Sinn, dass er vielleicht nie wieder in der Lage sein würde, sich ihr intim zu nähern. Auch wenn es nach reinem Chauvinismus klingen mag, aber Logan betrachtete diesen Abend als sein letzte Chance. Das frustrierte ihn zwar, jedoch weckte es auch seinen Ehrgeiz. Max bemerkte von den hormonellen Eskapaden in Logans Gehirn nichts. Für sie war es einfach ein gelungener Abend, der ihr etwas Abstand zum tristen Alltag verschaffte. Dennoch ließ sie ihr Instinkt auch diesmal nicht im Stich. Ihr fiel auf, das ihr Freund näher herangerückt war. Das irritierte sie zwar, doch sie sagte nichts. Schließlich war es sein Geburtstag.  
Als er aber immer näher rückte, öffnete sie zum Protest die Lippen:

"Logan, das ist nicht..."

Er unterbrach sie inbrünstig:

"Sch...., es ist okay. Vertrau mir!"

Seine Worte waren nur ein Säuseln und verflogen rasch, ja beinahe ungehört. Logan suchte Max' Lippen mit den seinen, fand sie schließlich und berührte sie zu einem zarten Kuss. Die Scheu in dieser Berührung besänftigte Max und ließ sie den Kuss erwidern. Doch dann wurde er drängender, erforschte gierig mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund und dann ihren Hals. Seine Hände fuhren ihr sanft unter die Bluse und umkreisten ihre Brüste. Die Berührung ließ ihre Haut in Flammen aufgehen. Ein Gefühl tiefster Erfüllung, aber auch erster dunkler Vorahnung breitete sich in ihr aus. Logan spürte die Manneskraft in sich aufsteigen und wusste, dass nun seine erste und letzte Chance gekommen war. Er drängte sie mit seinem Körpergewicht dazu, sich hinzulegen, und sie ließ es geschehen. Im ekstatischen Rausch machte er bereits erste rhythmische Bewegungen, obwohl ihrer beider Hosen noch geschlossen waren. Max spürte seine Härte durch die Kleidung hindurch und schrie erstickt auf.

Da war es wieder! Ein Bild, so klar vor ihrem inneren Auge, dass es sie zu erdrücken schien. Wilde, lüsterne Hände, die sich an ihr zu schaffen machten; Blicke, so kalt und erbarmungslos wie die Winter in Seattle. Heiße Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht, und sie schlug verzweifelt den Kopf hin und her. Genau wie bei den Alpträumen.  
Natürlich bemerkte auch Logan diese Veränderung. Obwohl es ihm schwer fiel, von ihr abzulassen, wollte er sie nicht bedrängen. Also stieg er von Max herunter und setzte sich auf den Rand der Couch. Mit einer Hand verdeckte er seine immer noch sichtbare Erektion, mit der anderen wischte er behutsam ihre Tränen fort.

"Aber was hast du denn, Maxi? Ich will dir doch nichts Böses.", flüsterte er.

Seine Stimme war ehrlich und klar, und Max wusste, dass sie ihm Glauben schenken konnte. Dennoch waren die Bilder in ihrem Kopf so real gewesen, dass sie vor Furcht noch immer zitterte. Zwar sagte ihr Verstand, dass die Ereignisse weit in der Vergangenheit zurück lagen, doch wenn einem seine schlimmste Angst bedroht, bleibt die Stimme des Verstandes ungehört. Durch den sich langsam lichtenden Tränenschleier entdeckte Max Logans fragenden Blick. Beschämt stammelte sie:

"Es tut mir leid. Ich... ich kann nicht."

Logan wusste um ihren Schmerz und wollte nicht weiter nachbohren. Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch sie hielt ihn mit einem festen Griff am Arm zurück.

"Du hast ein Recht, zu erfahren, warum.", begann sie entschlossen.

Nun war es also soweit. Sie würde sich endlich von der Bürde befreien, dieses Geheimnis allein mit sich rumzutragen. Dennoch hatte sie Angst, wie er reagieren würde. Vielleicht würde er nichts mehr von ihr wissen wollen. Logans aufmunternder Gesichtsausdruck half ihr über die Bedenken hinweg, und sie begann, zu berichten:

"Die Soldaten in Manticore durften ihre Frauen nicht mit auf den Stützpunkt nehmen; du weißt schon,... wegen der Geheimhaltung. Einige von ihnen blieben jahrelang ohne Urlaub oder sonstige Unterbrechung dort. Es waren alles Männer in den besten Jahren und mit gewissen... männlichen Bedürfnissen."

Max schwieg, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie weiter sagen sollte. Sie hoffte, Logan hätte bereits begriffen, aber so war es nicht. Sein fragender Blick musterte sie noch immer. Schließlich hielt es nicht länger aus und schrie es unter Tränen heraus:

"Ach, verdammt, sie haben uns vergewaltigt! Hörst du? Vergewaltigt! Für sie waren wir nichts, außer ein paar Stücken Fleisch, an dem sie sich...."

Die letzten Worte erstickten unter einem Schwall von abgehackten Schluchzern. Logan traute seinen Ohren nicht und seinen Augen noch weniger. Er hatte Max immer für ein starkes, selbstständiges Wesen gehalten, dass sich von nichts und niemandem einschüchtern lässt. Und jetzt sah er sie hier liegen; zusammengekrümmt, als könnte sie sich so dem verzehrenden Schmerz der Erinnerung erwehren. Die hochgepuschte Kampfmaschine weinte wie ein Baby in seinen Armen, verletzbar und unschuldig.

"Sch... ist ja gut. Es geht vorbei. Ich bin ja bei dir.", hauchte er, während er ihr sanft mit der Hand durchs Haar fuhr.

Langsam verebbten die Schluchzer unter seiner Berührung, und ihre Muskeln entspannten sich. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte ihn unverwandt an. Und, was noch wichtiger war, sie erkannte den Freund in ihm, der er war. Er würde ihr nicht wehtun, nicht so wie sie es getan hatten. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem jungen Leben fühlte Max sich sicher und geborgen, und das erfüllte sie mit tiefer Dankbarkeit. Schließlich riss Logans Stimme sie aus den Gedanken, als er vorsichtig fragte:

"Warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt? Ich meine, du warst doch schon als Kind zigmal stärker als die Soldaten."

Er verstand es nicht. Natürlich nicht; wie sollte er auch!? Er war nicht an diesem schrecklichen Ort aufgewachsen, der mehr mit der Hölle gemein hatte als ein brodelnder Vulkankrater. Er wusste nichts von nächtlichen Besuchen der Soldaten, bei denen alle anderen im Schlafsaal schweigend den unterdrückten Schreien lauschten und sich fragten, wer wohl morgen Nacht dran sein würde. Er ahnte nichts von dem ausgeklügelten "Verrätst-du-mir-einen-Verräter-bekommst-du-bessere-Bedingungen"-System, das fast jeden zum Denunzianten werden ließ. Vielleicht versuchte Logan ja, sie zu verstehen, aber es würde ihm nie gelingen. Denn er lebte einfach in einer anderen Welt, in der es Wörter wie "Gerechtigkeit" oder "Vertrauen" gab. Max wagte nicht, diese Gedanken auszusprechen, denn immerhin hatte er ihr in der schwersten Stunde beigestanden. Deshalb antwortete sie auf seine Frage nur ausweichend:

"Die hatten Mittel und Wege, zu verhindern, dass wir uns wehren."

Logan verstand, und wenn er es nicht tat, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Seine tiefblauen Augen waren voller Mitgefühl. Er nahm sie behutsam in die Arme, löste sich dann von ihr und bewegte zu einer lautlosen Entschuldigung die Lippen:

"Es tut mir leid, Liebes. Verzeih mir!"

Kein Ton war zu hören, doch Max erkannte die Worte trotzdem. Sie lächelte und sagte ebenso unhörbar:

"Es ist schon gut. Ich liebe dich, Logan Cale."

Von der Tatsache, dass er wahrscheinlich nie wieder mit ihr oder irgendjemand anderem würde schlafen können, erzählte Logan nichts. Es schien ihm nicht mehr so wichtig.

ENDE


End file.
